The Mafia's Busted
by aBoastingjerK
Summary: After the representative battle things become much calmer. But, For the Vongola it's almost impossible it's more like a calm before storm. What's gonna happen? even i don't know. so please read and review.


Hello everyone ! this is my first Fanfic so please review so I know how to make a better story :)

Reborn: So that's why it's so ridiculous

Me: **_stab_** sorry I suck at grammar, title, summary and storyline ;-;

Tsuna: it's okay it's just a starter

Me: *sniff* Thanks Tsuna

Reborn: Tch. Anyway that jerK did **NOT** own KHR. If she is I might ended up as a moe hitman.

Me: **_stab_** you don't have to say it so bluntly but you're right. Why did I name my self aBoastingjerK ? it

means I have to be called jerK for life T-T

Reborn : Huftt, This is why your story is ridiculous you yourself is ridiculous. You can change your name.

Me: hahah I see *brightened up* anyway enjoy!

* * *

**_The Mafia's Busted_**

It was just the usual peaceful day for a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Being woken up by his Spartan tutor with a hammer or gun, Having his food being stolen, being bitten to death by the head prefect (we-all-knows-who), Being called Dame-Tsuna, and being trained by his Spartan tutor. Well, it was just peaceful like that. After the Represantative battle, things work out to be much calmer.

But still this is the Vongola we're talking about, it won't be that peaceful. In the middle of class Tsuna suddenly got a hit by his tutor that appear out of nowhere Tsuna squeaked.

"What's that for Reborn?" Everyone in the room watching with eyes wide open excluding the storm and the rain guardians.`_Where did he come from?`_ they thought. ( Reborn is in his true form.)

"You really is as dame as ever how did you let your identity to be revealed" Asked reborn with a dark aura around him making everyone flinch.

"Reborn-san what do you mean?" The ever so polite right hand man.

"haha I didn't sense you at all" The cheery instead of Gloomy rain said

"His identity is revealed because of that little stupid battle with Vertigo Family"

"But, aren't you revealing my identity just by coming here?" Tsuna cried.

"I have no time for that , now the other family is starting planning for their Assasination "

"Hiiiiiieee, What should I do Reborn?"

"Just fight them back and make them shut up about you"

"eeeeh? I can't" Reborn hit his student with his hammer

"No worries juudaime! I will protect you"

"hahahah that's true Tsuna we can protect you"

Suddenly Leon turned into a phone and it's ringing

"What is it?" Reborn answering. After a few second Reborn End it and pointed his gun towards his student.

"Dame-Tsuna get ready some assassination squad is on its way here"

"Hiiiiiee so fast"

Everyone in the let their jaws open and trying to process the words _'Revealed his indentity? Family? Fight? Protect? Gun?Assassination squad?'_

Just then Hibari and Ryohei came barging in. Hibari is the first one to talk.

"Herbivore, How dare you attract more herbivore"

"Hiiiiiee I'm sorry Hibari-san"

"SAWADA! THEY'RE HERE TO THE EXTREME! EVEN THE ZOMBIE GUY"

"huuh zombie guy? Vindice?"

Then the 8th elements flame suddenly show up in the middle of thin air.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi " Here comes Bermuda and His partner Jager

"Hiiiiieeee Vindice, w-what d-d-do you w-want?" Everyone Froze in their seat. Zombies just appear out of nowhere. Gokudera stood protectively in front of his beloved boss. Even the happy-Go-Lucky Yamamoto is on his battle mode.

"Tch, What do you want? Do you want to get your ass kicked by juudaime again?"(well, this is just my imagination but I think in the end Tsuna is the one who beat Jager)The vindice is narrowing his eyes. He's about to answer but then other people appear from anyway possible.

"Yo~ Tsunayoshi-kun~" it's the usual happy marshmallow eater, Byakuran. He come from the window with his wings on his back.

"Tsuna-kun are you alright?" Enma asked from the door he just arrived at school because he was chased by a dog.

"Herbivore you're late, I'll bite you to death"

"I'm sorry " enma said screaming for his life. Then a whip just stopped the tonfa .

"Kyoya save that for later can you?" (I bet you know him)

"boss the assassination squad is sent by the Montano Famiglia and other opposing family" Said Romario to his boss.

"yeah, Those guys really want to be beaten to a bloody pulp"

Mukuro suddenly appear out of thin air too

"kufufu….it looks fun I think I must join in" Suddenly chrome stood up and ran to his side.

"Mukuro-sama " She said shyly. Mukuro just chuckled at his beloved other self.

_'What,Who,When, How,Where, and why are these pople here?' _The students and teacher thought in horror.

"Speaking of assassination squad _That_ one is also here you know~~"

"eh? Ah! Hiiiie what is the Varia doing here?"

"VOOOOOIIIIIII stupid brat"

"Yo squalo long time no see"

"VOOOOOIIIII you better haven't skip your training"

"hahaha"

"S-squalo is xanxus also here?"

"no way the boss will be here he's got enough of being with trashes like you"Tsuna Sighed in relieve as he heard that.

"But, Why are you all here?"

"to help you/bite you to death/Shutting those Montano trashes/EXTREMELY PROTECT YOU/Torture some people/Playing~/telling something" they're answering in unison.

"uh-huh" Tsuna answering while sweat dropped"What do you want to tell me Vindice?"

"I just want to inform you there are some ex-prisoner in those assassination squad, if you happened to lose to them then we will arrest you for soiling our name"

"Why losing to them counted as soiling your name?!"Tsuna asked half yelling.

"I hate to admit it but, I've lose to you. No one will obey the rule if they know we've been beaten by a brat who lose by our ex-prisoner and some lowlife assasins. At least win or your gonna be held as prisoners"

"Hiieee"

"Why you! How dare you threaten juudaime"

'_Dame-Tsuna beat those scary zombie like thing!?' _everyone thought in unison,

Byakuran look at his back and turned to decimo with sly smile on his face.

"hmm~ it looks like those guys are here Tsunayoshi-kun~~"

"What!"

"Juudaime don't worry I'll protect you" Gokudera said and dashes out of the room. Everyone also dashing out of the room except the vindice who've been swallowed by their flame.

"E-everyone! What to do Reborn?"

"You're also going to fight with them, I need time to inform the ninth about the situation. If you lose you'll go through my training twice as hard" _Twice pressure_ Tsuna thought . With that Reborn went out of the room. Leaving Scared Dame-Tsuna with his Speechless Teacher and classmates.

"u-um" He said awkwardly.

"What is happening?" the teacher asked

"D-dame-Tsuna who are those guys?" one of the classmates said while turned to the way they all going.

"uh it's just-" Tsuna is being cut off by the explosion outside.

**Boom**

"Hiiiiiieeeee they've started already" Tsuna said running to the window.

"Tsunayoshi" the teacher chided "what is happening?"

"umm i-i-it's just a play p–please enjoy it"

"You're suck at lying Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna is being thrown all over in his mind '_what to do? I can't tell them the truth!'_

"T-they're my friends. Umm t-they have a little c-conflict with … some people"

Then the students who sat near the window peeked to see them fight. Then they saw a war like scenery, lot of people lying down on the ground wounded, the others are just fighting without care about the one lying down, and some craters.

"Ju-just who are they?"

"They're…. mafia?" Tsuna anwered with forced smile.

SILENCE

"huh" one student broke the awkward silent.

"t-then that's mean you are also…" Tsuna looked other way to avoid the question.

"There's no way Dame-Tsuna is a mafia" said one student. Then all the room laugh awkwardly trying to convince themselves. Just then one of the assassin jumped to the window where Tsuna is, and flying using sun flame to maintain his position. Everyone shocked at the sight.

"hahahaha finaly caught you Vongola Decimo" he is shooting the classroom with his sun flame.

When the smoke cleared the student are shocked once again. The boy they called Dame-Tsuna is Flying in front of the man .

"Dying will zero point breakthrough: revised"

"Tch it looks like the rumour that you beat those devil are true"

"Back down" Tsuna said with his calm voice.

"Make me" Said the man and charged towards the boy. Tsuna just stood there calmly. When the man reach for him a weird device stopped him. It was gokudera's sistema CAI.

"I'm sorry juudaime I let him slipped, now please relax and let me handle this" Gokudera said. He is flying with a red round device(?) for stepping.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun but I have other task for you"

"Yes, What is it juudaime?"

"Please protect the school Hibari-san won't be happy if he saw his beloved school was broken down"

"As you wish juudaime I will protect the school" Tsuna nodded and attacked the man. The man is being thrown to the ground and Tsuna is joining the fight.

Now, Gokudera is focused in his new task. A student speak up what all of his friend thought.

"G-Gokudera-kun are you also a mafia?"

"of course I am, I'm born within it" Gokudera answered. Earning a disbelief look from his classmates.

"d-does that mean Da- I mean Sawada is also one?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course he is." A student smirked.

"then he might just be the petter for the mafia" Gokudera twitched

"HOW DARE YOU LOW LIFE TO MOCK THE JUUDAIME. HE'S PROTECTING YOU RIGHT NOW. AND SO YOU CAN NOW HE IS THE BOSS OF THE STRONGEST MAFIA FAMILY EVER" the students are shocked and almost fainted. Gokudera turned back to the battle. All the students were silent as they waited for the fight to be over. Then Gokudea's face brightened.

"Juudaime !" he then headed to the ground. The student exchange look and hear the conversation below.

"Thank you Gokudera kun for protecting the school"

"your wish is my command juudaime"

"hahaha that was fun" Everyone (including the one at the ground) Sweat drop

"Hn. Herbivore you better fix it or I'll bite you to death"

"H-hai Hibari-san" then Hibari flew off

"kufufu… Decimo I shall excuse myself I have another torture to do" The students and teacher are shivering and he disappeared.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~~ I've been called by my family I'll be looking forward to our next meeting" he said while walking towards the car who have kikyo and pouting Bluebell inside.

"Yo Tsuna you've grown stronger again Reborn really do his work huh?" Dino said while smiling

"VOOOIIIII we have another mission to do" The Varia then get out of the area in a flash.

"bye squalo" Yamamoto said with a big grin and waving hand.

"then I think we should go back to class now boss"

"yeah"

"Juudaime can I teach those bullies a lesson?"

"no"

'Then how if I use illusion?"

"you can do illusion?"

"nope, but Chrome can, I can ask her right? Juudaime?" with pleading voice

"don't torture them too much, k?"

"Yes juudaime"

The whole class frozen don't know what to do. '_Dame-Tsuna just gave his permission!_ _will they torture us ?'_ scared they can't move and waited patiently for their Torture.

* * *

So how is it? Please Review please!please!please!Please!Please!please!

Reborn : you're annoying

Me: Why are you here ? i don't remember inserting you

Reborn: *Shrugged*

Tsuna : Please review !

Me: Tsuunaa *angel wings and light from heaven*


End file.
